


Massive Love Affair

by Seaweed_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaweed_Princess/pseuds/Seaweed_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always liked those fics in form of text messages, so I made one involving reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Text messages

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, like in the summary. It's a school/college AU (doesn't really matter which one) and I will probably write a regular fic to the things that happen here. Probably. Most likely. Yeah.
> 
> YL - Reader-chan (from Your name and Last name)  
> SW - Sam  
> DW - Dean  
> AM - Adam  
> GM - Gabriel  
> LM - Lucifer  
> MM - Michael  
> CB - Charlie

MM - I don't know you. Are you Michael's girlfriend?

YL - What? Who are you, and why are you on Micheal's phone?

MM - I'm bored. It's not my fault he left his phone with me.

YL - Good for you. And no, I'm not.

MM - Aw, I hoped you would be.

MM - Hello?

YL - What was I supposed to answer at that?

MM - I don't know. Who are you anyway, if not his girlfriend?

YL - A friend. People have them sometimes you know.

MM - Sometimes is a key word here?

YL - What would that key be for?

MM - Michael and having friends.

YL - He's not this bad.

MM - He is.

YL - No.

MM - You sure you're not his girlfriend?

YL - You sure you don't want to introduce yourself?

MM - No, I'm not sure.

YL - Well I am, thanks.

MM - Oh, Mikey's coming, have to go. Bye, random (Y/n) from his contacts list.

...

MM - Y/n? Sorry for that. It was my younger brother.

YL - Oh, Gabriel? The one starting school this year?

MM - Yes, that one.

YL - Am I gonna meet him?

MM - Unfortunately yes. You can meet us later in the patio.

YL - I'll be there.

...

YL - Do you know Michael's brother?

SW - Which one?

YL - Younger. I'm gonna meet him today.

SW - Well, I haven't met him yet.

YL - Come to the patio in an hour and you will. I don't wanna be with them alone. ;x

SW - Why?

YL - You should listen to what Mike says about him. You wouldn't want too.

SW - Oh, all right. Is it ok if I bring Adam and Dean?

YL - Sure. The more the merrier...

...

YL - He's totally letching over you.

SW - No.

YL - Yes.

YL - Come on, he does.

...

Unknown number - Hey handsome~

SW - Who is it?

Unknown number - I'm getting this quite often lately.

Unknown number - Gabriel.

SW - Oh. Where did you get my number?

GM - From Michael's phone.

SW - All right then, what do you want?

GM - Do I have to want anything?

SW - That would be a good reason to steal my number from Michael, yes.

GM - Is 'I just wanted to say hi' a good reason?

SW - It depends.

GM - Depends on what?

SW - On the reason you wanted to say hi. But no, I don't want to know.

GM - Would you like to have coffee with me?

SW - What? Where did this one come from?

GM - From my immense necessity to have coffee with you.

SW - Ugh. Sure, why not. When?

GM - Now?

SW - Now?

GM - Now.

SW - I guess why not...

GM - Great! Meet me in the Rose Cafe.

...

SW - You were right.

YL - About what?

SW - He invited me for a coffee.

YL - Told you.

SW - Do you think I should go?

YL - Did you tell him you'd go?

SW - Well, yeah.

YL - So go. He seems all right.

SW - You sure?

YL - No. Go find out.

SW - Thanks...

YL - Any time.

...

YL - Michael, is your brother going to date Sam?

MM - What?

YL - Nothing, just wondering. Nevermind.

...

AM - Hey Y/n?

YL - Hey Adam?

AM - I was wondering... You know Michael longer than I do, if I asked him out, would he go?

YL - What? Do you want to take Michael for a date?

AM - Nevermind.

YL - No, wait, that's OK. He likes you I think, go ahead and ask him, he should be happy to go somewhere with you.

AM - You think?

YL - Yeah. Just remember, he doesn't like sweets or cakes. Maybe a dinner?

AM - Maybe. Thanks (Y/n).

YL - Sure. Good luck.

...

YL - So, how did it go?

SW - Fine I guess. He's actually pretty nice to hang out with.

YL - You have a crush on him this fast?

SW - What? I don't. I just said he's nice.

YL - Sure, sure. Hey, do you need condoms when doing it with other guys?

YL - Saaaaaam.

YL - All right, be that way. But you do like him, I saw how you looked at him today at lunch.

...

YL - Is your whole family gay?

DW - Em, is anyone in my family gay?

YL - You're with a man. You're gay. And both your brothers clearly have crushes on men too.

DW - I'm not gay. Does a term 'bisexual' mean anything to you?

YL - Fine, whatever. But you're all in relationship/to be in relationship with men. Is that a family thing? Was your father gay too?

DW - Say one more thing like this about my father and you'll end up without teeth.

YL - So now you say that gay is a bad thing? Am I supposed to tell this to Charlie?

DW - You're annoying.

YL - And you're fat. :D

DW - Are you drunk or something?

YL - Maybe.

DW - Go to bed, (Y/n).

YL - But I'm not tired, Dean.

YL - Deeeeaaaaan.

...

DW - Are you with (Y/n)?

CB - No, why?

DW - I think she's drunk.

CB - (Y/n) rarely drinks anything. She's probably just making fun of you. :D

DW - Very funny.

...

YL - Hey Adam, how did it go with Michael?

AM - I don't know. I haven't asked yet.

YL - Why?

AM - I don't think he'd agree...

YL - Do you want me to do it for you?

AM - What? No. D:

YL - So go and do it yourself, or I will. Yes, that's a threat.

AM - What if he declines?

YL - Than he declines. Doesn't really matter, you won't know till you try.

YL - Just go and do it, Adam.

...

GM - Hello princess.

SW - Hello Gabriel.

GM - Are you free this afternoon?

SW - I should be. Why?

GM - I have a surprise for you.

SW - What? What kind of surprise?

GM - I can't tell you. It wouldn't be a surprise than.

SW - Only one question. Does it involve (Y/n)?

GM - (Y/n)? Why?

SW - Cause if it does I will probably have to take an umbrella, a knife, Castiel's trench coat and maybe a pack of gummy bears.

GM - Take the gummy bears, I won't mind.

SW - Of course you won't.

GM - I'll pick you up at 3, is it good?

SW - You'll pick me up? Our dorms are close enough not to use a car...

GM - Don't question it, just agree.

SW - All right. See you then.

...

YL - Hey Charlie, you free this afternoon?

CB - Is that a date...? :I

YL - If you want it to be. ;* I mean, do you want to stalk boys with me?

CB - What do you mean?

YL - I've read Sam's messages. He's meeting Gabriel at 3, he said he had a surprise for Sam. I bet they are gonna kiss today.

CB - ...Count me in.

...

YL - OMG Michael your brother just kissed Sam. :D

MM - What? Gabriel?

YL - Yes!

MM - How do you know?

YL - Doesn't matter. It matters they are kissing! Everybody needs to know!

...

YL - Dean? Sam is with Gabriel now. :D

DW - What?

YL - They are kissing.

DW - And how the hell can you know that?

DW - (Y/n)?

...

YL - Adam, have you asked Michael out yet?

AM - Well...

YL - Sam is just making out with Gabriel. If they can, you can too. :D

AM - Sam is WHAT?

AM - (Y/n), what the hell?

...

GM - Hello, you're the reason everyone knew about me and Sam before even we did?

YL - Gabe! Congratulations!

GM - Thanks. And for informing everyone, too. Sam is pissed ans he's gonna rip your head off but I kinda like everyone talking about us. :D

YL - Sure, any time. Please don't let him rip my head off?

GM - I'll be sure to bring some popcorn!

YL - You're a jerk. :P

GM - That's me. ;*

...

GM - Hey bro.

MM - What do you want?

GM - Chill, I just got some invitations to one guy's birthday, and I'm telling everyone. It's gonna be a big party!

MM - And why exactly are you telling me this?

GM - You're coming too.

MM - What would make you think that?

GM - Adam's coming. *wink*

MM - ...so?

MM - Gabriel?

...

AM - Hey Mike.

MM - You know I don't like that nickname.

AM - Do you want to go to the party with me? Gabriel got invitations.

MM - I know he did.

AM - So? Do you want?

MM - I'll think about it.

AM - I love it when you're playing hard to get. ;*

...

CB - Hey (Y/n), I'm waiting for you in our dorm. Where are you?

YL - I forgot I need to get one book. Go without me, I'll go to the library and catch up later.

CB - OK, just hurry.

...

YL - Charlie? I'm not feeling well, I'll stay in the dorm. Tell boys I'm sorry.

CB - What happened? Do you want me back?

YL - No, no, I'm all right. Go and have fun, I'll go to the park to get some fresh air.

CB - You sure you're all right?

YL - No, I think I might have a crush on the new librarian. Other than that I am ok.

CB - What? What new librarian?

YL - Mr. Morningstar. He seemed really nice when I talked to him.

CB - And you have a crush on him. After you saw him once.

YL - Don't judge. He's super hot.

CB - Good luck with that.

YL - Thanks. Good luck with the party. I heard Dorothy is gonna be there.

CB - So what?

YL - You know what.

CB - I hate you for being so observant sometimes.

YL - You should be glad I'm not Gabriel.

CB - Fair point.

...

YL - Now I know for sure, I definitely have a crush on him.

YL - Charlie?

YL - You'll have to tell me later how the making out was.

...

GM - She's in love with the deeviiiil~

SW - What? Is that a song?

GM - Your friend, (Y/n). She has a crush on my brother Luce. You know, the librarian. Are we gonna do anything about it?

SW - I don't know. Are we?

GM - Not now, maybe. Oh, and she doesn't know it's Luce, don't spoil it for her!

SW - Why?

GM - Just for fun, I want to see her finding it out.

...

MM - Hey Lucas. Gabriel postulates you're hitting on our friend.

LM - Am I?

MM - Are you? I'm just curious.

LM - Maybe.

MM - He also says she doesn't know you're our brother.

LM - Maybe.

MM - Are you going to tell her?

LM - Maybe.

MM - Good luck.

...

LM - Gabriel. What is that number you sent me?

GM - It's (Y/n)'s. She didn't give it to you, did she? You can surprise her.

LM - She calls me 'Mr. Morningstar'. Do you really think she's attracted to me?

GM - Sure as hell she is. Though she's just too shy to admit it. Text her or something, she feels more comfortable with that than talking face to face.

LM - You sure it's gonna work?

GM - And just who do you think you're talking to?

LM - All right, all right.

...

Unknown number: Hello.

YL - Um, who's there?

Unknown number: Lucas? The librarian?

YL - Oh my, it's you! D: How do you have this number? And wait, your name is Lucas? I thought you only had surname...

LM - Well I apparently do have a name. And as for a number, your friend gave it to me.

YL - Who? What for?

LM - No need to get all defensive my dear.

YL - Sorry. Who gave it to you?

LM - My brother.

YL - Your brother? What? Who?

LM - Gabriel.

YL - ...Gabriel. Is. Your. Brother. ?!

LM - You didn't know? Well not so bright as you seemed, uh?

YL - I'm going to kill you both. And Michael. You for not telling me, Gabriel because he knew perfectly what is going on, and Michael... Just because. And your deaths will be bloody.

LM - I'd like to see this one.

YL - You will. I'm going to kill Gabriel first.

...

LM - Watch out, she's coming for you.

GM - What did you do?

LM - I texted her.

GM - And?

LM - Figure it out.

GM - Damn.

...

YL - Hey Gabe, where are you?

GM - Far away.

YL - I'll get you eventually.

...

CB - Gabriel?

GM - Yeah?

CB - (Y/n) and your brother are yelling at each other in the middle of a garden. Am I supposed to be worried?

CB - No, wait. Now they are kissing furiously. It's a good thing, right?

GM - Yeah, generally. Speaking of kissing, how are things with you and Dorothy?

CB - I'm kinda distracted right now...

GM - Well you could leave and give them some privacy... Or look to the right, and wave back.

CB - Is that you? Are you watching them?

GM - You're too. So, how's Dorothy?

CB - Fine I guess. She asked me to go hunt with her. I think I'm gonna go.

GM - Great, good luck with that.

CB - Should we go now? If they notice us...

GM - Damn.

...

YL - Luce, Gabriel called from the hospital. You broke his nose.

LM - He was stalking us.

YL - He was... All right, he was. But it was not the reason to punch him.

LM - Wasn't it?

YL - OK, I do admit it gave very satisfying crack.

LM - See.


	2. We are all gonna get together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focused on texting (previous chapter) story involving Reader-chan, telling you how all of our favourite boys (and girls) got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well like I said, I'm giving you a regular story to the one with texts that you can find in earlier chapter.

You were sitting in your dorm, trying to learn something, really. But you just couldn't focus, so you welcomed a text message from Michael with great joy. Only thing it turned out to not be from Michael, but someone having his phone. Michael wasn't exactly a kind of guy you'd like to mess with, nor had he many friends really so you wondered who the hell would take his phone, but you had no clue. The guy seemed all cheeky and he called Michael 'Mikey', what surprised you the most. He made it rather clear for anyone to know better than try calling him like this, and yet this mysterious guy did.

It all made sense when Michael texted you to explain it was his younger brother, Gabriel. He was talking about him quite a lot, and you knew he was the trouble kind of guy. He ran away from home after their family threw one of his older brothers, Lucas, out, and from what you knew they haven't heard from him ever since. And yet here he was, out of a blue deciding to start attending the same school as his brother did, and you were quite excited to meet him honestly. But with all that you heard about him, you made sure to bring Sam, Dean and Adam along, not to be alone with two brothers you expected to act rather awkwardly, considering their family relations. And maybe, just maybe, you were kind of anxious about meeting the troublesome Gabriel, but you wouldn't admit it anyway.

It turned out Gabriel wasn't creepy, nor especially troublesome. He was just a pervert, and he was just as cheeky as he seemed through Michaels phone - all right, maybe even more cheeky than that. But funny after all, and rather easy-going and nice to talk with. Dean brang Cas with him, of course he would, and it was really funny to watch his and Gabriel's interactions, they were cousins after all, in rather similiar age. But from what you knew they weren't exactly close, and it didn't surprise you one bit, considering Cas's crazy mother... What kind of woman would name her poor kid Clarence? It was no wonder he preferred the nickname 'Cas', even if you had no idea where did it come from. Anyway, she didn't let him near his cousins, and even if it was sad, you could kind of understand it considering all the family problems they had, being raised only by father with their mother dead. Their whole family seemed really messed up, that you had to admit. But well, that's how it was, no need to dwell on it.

You had to stop yourself from laughing, when you noticed how Gabriel was hitting on Sam, and the poor Winchester was totally oblivious. But Gabriel didn't exactly seem like a shy kind of person, so he wouldn't stay oblivious for long. You smiled at him, and whispered to him when nobody was looking:

\- He likes coffee, Rose Cafe is is his favourite.

And the sympathetic look Gabriel gave you was kind of reassuring, making you feel like you did the right thing finding him so nice so quickly, despite what Michael told you about him. You actually found yourself hoping he and Sam would get together, Sam had been practically like a brother to you, and you wanted what's best for him. He didn't really have anyone after Jess...

Also, Adam was throwing some longing looks at Michael, and that didn't surprise you one bit. He was doing that from some time, and you couldn't blame the guy, Michael was kind of pedantic and maybe a slight workaholic, but he was loyal and very passionate when he wanted to. And the fact he lately started to actually return the looks made it even better. It seemed like the Winchesters had a thing for this family, and after all, it was kind of cute.

Of course you were right, Gabriel invited Sam for a coffee. To the cafe you sugested how Sam later told you, not knowing you sugested it of course, that was good. And you could see how Sam looked at Gabriel after that, it was incredible how two people can be attracted to each other not noticing it, they were almost starring, and yet Sam was still so oblivious it hurt. You really hoped for them to get together soon, and made sure to tease Sam about it too. He was adorable when he blushed, and Gabriel was adorable when he was looking at blushing Sam - a win/win situation for you.

Adam made you irritated though. He really seemed like making a move on Mike, but he kept saying he had something else to do or pretending to be busy, making excuses so that he didn't have to ask Michael out. Even you threatening you'd ask Michael to go to a dinner with him didn't help, you decided you'd have it sorted out later if they didn't do it on their own, but it still frustrated you.

You also had to admit to yourself, you did feel kind of left out, playing a matchmaker for your friends and being single yourself. Even Charlie, your roommate, had a crush on a some girl and you were constantly encouraging her to make a move. Even now Charlie wasn't with you, and this probably meant she was stalking her crush, because that's what she usually did. Or maybe she went to see Gabe, they seemed to get along pretty well. One way or another, you were alone and felt kinda melancholic today, so you decided to have a beer. All right, maybe two beers. You didn't exactly drink often (almost never actually), so you were a bit dizzy after that, and you weren't sure but it was possible you texted Dean just to tell him he was fat and gay. Yeah, it seemed like a thing you would do.

After a few days when you were at Sam's, his smile while bending over his phone was unmistakeable - Gabe. And you couldn't help but read what made him smile like this, so you took his phone as soon as he went to the bathroom. And Gabriel said he had a surprise for Sam - it meant something serious. You were almost sure they would get together then.

It didn't take long to convince Charlie to stalk them with you. It was a bit difficult on the beginning 'cause they had a car, but Charlie was a genius so it was all right, because she got a car from God knows where - it wasn't familiar to you. You followed them as discretly as you could, thanking God for Gabriel being distracted with Sam - he was much more observant than some gave him credit for, he would spot you if not that distraction. And you couldn't help but grin when it turned out this 'surprise' was an amusement park - this was a kind of thing Gabriel would do, with his affection towards both buying candy and having fun in such places. You honestly didn't even know it was in town, but Gabriel always knew such things.

And when you followed them to the cotton candy booth, and they kissed, you couldn't prevent yourself from clapping at them, making Sam startled and Gabriel amused. After that, both you and Charlie disappeared in the crowd as fast as you could, with Charlie happily dragging you to the car, while you made sure to text everyone about Sam and Gabriel, knowing full well you were screwed anyway so you had nothing to lose.

At the next day you found out two things - both caused by you stalking Gabe and Sam, and one of those things was really nice. It turned out that Adam, encouraged by your texts, finally asked Mike out. The second thing, that was unfortunately not that pleasant, was that Sam could be really persistent if he wanted to.

A few days later Adam and Michael started to not only stare at each other longingly, but stare into each other's eyes. It was only a subtle change, but it meant they finally got together, just waited for the right moment to tell everyone. You noticed, and you knew Gabriel noticed too because he always did, but you nonverbally agreed to let it slip.

It was only on the next day, Gabriel came to the group of your friends bouncing happily, with an amused grin, exclaiming that he got everyone invited for some guy's birthday party. His name was Balthazar and none of you really knew him, but Gabriel had some kind of a party sense - if he thought the party was worth enough to get everyone invited, it meant it was worth. Besides, Castiel seemed to flinch a little at the name, and he rarely showed emotions like this - you hoped to investigate it later.

In the day of the party something had to go wrong, so just as you were heading to your dorm to go to the party with Charlie, you suddenly reminded yourself that you had to borrow a book from the library, it was really necessary to have it. Cursing under your breath, you headed to said library, texting Charlie to go without you and hoping to catch up later.

In the moment you stepped through the library door, you noticed something was off, but you wasn't sure what. It was when you took your book from the shelf and went to the desk to borrow it, when you noticed it - or rather, him. That's right, some man was sitting at the library desk, and it wasn't the old librarian you knew. He was much younger, with short blonde hair, and some kind of a hipster-like glasses and looks. There was also one thing about him that made you pretty confused - he was sitting there barefoot. Not even had he flip-flops, just his bare feet, leaning comfortably at the carpet. Plus, he was hot. Like, really hot.

\- Hello? I'd like to borrow this book.

\- Hi, just a moment and it will be all yours - he smiled sending shivers down your spine, both with that smile and his deep, slightly rough voice. You felt an urge to talk to the man, about anything really, but you just didn't know what to say, so you looked at his bare feet instead.

\- Come on - he said suddenly, almost making you jump - I know you want to ask - he smirked at you with clear amusement.

\- I... I want to ask more than one thing right now, maybe you'd start with who you are and where is Mr. Metatron?

\- I'm Mr. Morningstar - he extended his hand, even though you knew he didn't have to. But you shook it anyway - and Mr. Metatron is retired. It was kind of sudden, but fortunately he contacted me when he made the decision, and recommended me to the principal, so I got the job immediately when I applied.

\- Oh. That's... That's nice I guess. I'm (Y/n) - you felt like a total moron extending your hand again, let alone actually introducing yourself to some random librarian, but besides the amused smirk he didn't seemed to mind, shaking it.

\- Your book - he said after that, reminding you you were actually supposed to be in rush, but you just didn't feel like it anymore.

\- Thanks - you shift awkwardly, really not wanting to end the conversation already, but not knowing what to say.

\- What was the other thing? - says Mr. morningstar, making you look at him with confused, and a little relieved eyes - you said you wanted to ask more than one thing, I'm listening.

\- Oh, right. I... Why are you barefoot? - you blurt out, not really able to stop yourself, curiousity getting the best of you.

\- I'm impressed - he smirks - most people are too afraid to actually ask that - he gives a small laugh, and you actually giggle with him - I'm not really sure I can clearly answer you, though. I don't know it myself, I just like to walk like that. It makes me feel kind of free. Also, the carpets here are really nice to walk on I have to admit.

You smile at him, while he smiles at you.

\- You looked like you were in rush coming in, aren't you anymore? - he asks, once again saving the conversation.

\- Oh. I-I don't really want to be - " _after I met you_ " your mind helpfuly adds - you see, there is that birthday party my friend got invitations for, but I don't really want to go - " _anymore_ ". Shut up, mind.

\- And why is that, if you don't mind me asking?

" _Because I'm having much, much more fun talking to you_ ". You almost growl at your mind, that just can't seem to shut up when you want it to.

\- I don't even know the guy, I only got invited because I know Gabriel... You know, that one friend who got me and my friends invited, and besides that, I'm not much a party person.

\- You know, just don't go if you don't want to - he says - besides, from what I know Gabriel is currently all over some boy, he wouldn't even notice your absence - you laugh at that remark.

\- You're probably right... Wait. How do you know Gabriel? - it suddenly hits you, you never mentioned Sam, and the guy is here from not longer than a day or two.

\- You could say we are blood related - he just explains.

\- You're Gabriel's family? How come I don't know you?

\- Well, we're not very close I guess. And I don't know you either so it's only fair - he smirks, confident again, and as much as you don't want to admit it, that gorgeous smirk of his has you almost melting right here and now, just looking at it. Damn this guy and his overly attractive face.

\- Fair point.

\- So, are you going to go to the party?

\- No, not really, thanks for the advice - you hesistate for a second. Is it too soon to invite him for a coffee? 

\- In that case, would you like to have coffee with me later, when I finish? - he says, making you very relieved actually. It wasn't too soon!

\- Of course! When do you finish?

\- Just in three hours today.

\- I'll be here in three hours then, thank you! - you exclaim, and practically bounce out of the library.

You text Charlie you're not feeling well and you won't be on the party - she's worried, but you can't just tell her you have a date with a guy you don't even know, right? Besides, with you not being there, she may actually talk to Dorothy. You don't hesistate mentioning it to her, of course - the best way to make her shut up.

You run to the dorm, put the book there, and start to panic about what to wear, scowling a little bit, thinking about how you almost never seemed to worry about clothes. But that man, you really wanted him to like you... Oh damn it, how is it possible to have a crush on someone this fast? Besides, he's older than you. It seems like quite a lot older. Is that even... Appropriate? Probably not.

You eventually decide on simple, flowery dress, and a pair of striped stockings, they look kind of cute. Hoping you'd look good enough, you head to the library, and decide to wait for the guy outside, suddenly unsure about all this. Should you be doing this? What if he won't be interested at all, and you'll just make a fool of yourself? " _No, stop. HE invited you for this coffee, now shut up and go have fun_ " - your mind ONCE is actually useful.

You stop mental arguing with yourself just in time, to see him walking out the door. He smiles spotting you, and you walk to him, watching him closing all the locks.

\- Hi - you say, smiling, and trying not to overthink the situation.

\- Hello - he extends his hand, and when you take it, wanting to shake it, he surprises you by lifting your hand to his lips, and giving you a quick kiss on the fingertips. So he's a gentleman, of course, just when it seemed like he couldn't get any better, sure. Of course you blush after this, and judging by the smirk, of course he noticed. It's not like he's stupid or what.

\- So, where are we going? - you ask.

\- I hoped you would tell me, as I don't know yet what places do you like here - gentleman again. Oh crap, you were screwed.

\- Um, M' not sure. There is a few cafes around here... - you trail off, giving him a choice. Of course you could tell your favourite place, but you preferred to see which one would he choose, uncosciously hoping that it'd be a place you don't like, so you could stop seeing him as this perfect.

\- How about this place, 'Pink Elephants' cafe? The name is not overly graceful, but it's surprisingly cozy and nice.

\- Sure, it'd be great - you asure him, cursing inside of your mind. Of course he would choose your favourite, why wouldn't he.

And so you head to the cafe, talking and laughing all the way to it. He's really nice to talk with, and when you order your coffee, you also learn he likes it exactly like you do. He asks you about hobbies, so you reveal you're an artist, and it turnes out he is too. He plays the guitar and the flute, and he paints. And when he tells you his artistic pseudonym, you practically almost fall off of your chair, immediately recognizing the guy you were admiring. Is it possible for him to get any better now?

The time to go home comes too quickly, but as he works so close to you, you are going to make sure to see him as often as you can.

Just a few days later it all happens so fast: You learn your crush's name is Lucas, and that Gabriel is his brother. His fucking brother. So this is the Lucas that got thrown out of their family, and the reason why Gabriel ran away, and the brother Michael always feels so sad about while talking to you... What the hell is wrong with this family? You practically expect Raphael - their sister that stayed at home to become a nun, to show up at your door, but fortunately she doesn't. At least you hope so.

After failing to find Gabriel, you meet Lucas at the library. Not wanting to shout at him there, and not really caring about leaving it open either, you drag him to the garden. You make him stand before you, look at him, and then start to yell. It doesn't matter if anyone could saw you now, who cares.

\- How dare you even talk to me now?! Why didn't you say you were their brother?!

\- You didn't ask!

\- I did EXACTLY that!

\- What was I supposed to say?! I knew what Michael told you about me, you would hate me immediately!

\- And why would you even care!

\- I do!

\- Doesn't matter, I hate you NOW!

\- ...

\- ...

\- No you don't - he states simply after a moment.

And a few seconds later you are kissing, your mind screaming something incoherent at you, but you don't care. He kisses just like you thought he would - posessively, but gently at the same moment, making you weak at your knees.

And just a moment later he's not there anymore, and when you turned around surprised, you find him hitting Gabriel in the face. You have no idea where did Gabriel come from honestly, and you also spot something that looks very similiar to Charlie's red hair in the corner of your eye, but you don't care.

When you hear the loud crack possibly coming from Gabriel, you suggest to take him to hospital, and Lucas agrees to it. Even though both of you are quite satisfied with how things turned out, and even Gabriel seems amused, just with a little bit more blood than usually.


End file.
